Big Time Kids
by zena.moonbeam
Summary: The Big Time Rush gang as kids. Just cute little kid fluff. Some hurt/comfort.
1. Meeting New Friends

**This is Big Time Rush as kids. It's a series of and request are valued and appreciated. Just cute little kid fluff.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush,any of the characters, or any brands mentioned in this story. I wish I did. :'(**

Four year old Kendall Knight was getting ready for bed in his upstairs bedroom. "Mommy! I'm weady fo bwed!" he yelled downstairs to his mom who was working in the living room. "Coming sweetie!" she yelled back and went upstairs. She walked into Kendall's bedroom and picked him up off of the floor. She tucked him in and picked out a story book. "Hey kiddo what do you say about going to the brand new park tomorrow hm? Doesn't that sound fun?" She asked him,sitting down to read the story. "Yay yay! Pack pack! I go swing and swide and momnky baws!" Kedall said clapping his hands. Mrs. Knight nodded and chuckled. "Once upon a time there was a mean old dragon..." She finished reading and Kendall was sound asleep.

The sun rose and shown in Carlos Garcia's bedroom window. "Twoo bwight! Mommy twun out da swun!" he said and pulled the covers over his four year old head. His dad walked in Carlos' room and opened the curtains. "Wake up Carlos. Don't you want to go to that new playground today?" Mr. Garcia teased. Carlos shot up and ran to his door. "Woah calm down. You might want to change into some real clothes first." Mr. Garcia said snagging little Carlos up into his arms and spinning him looked at his Power Ranger and nodded. got some clothes for Carlos and helped him get changed into a red T-shirt,shorts,and little black tennis shoes. "There all done. Mommy has breakfast all ready downstairs. It's your favorite." Mr. Garcia told his son. They went down to breakfast and Carlos ate Lucky Charms while his parents ate Cheerios. "Pwaygwound! Pwaygwound!Pwaygwound!" Carlos chanted after breakfast. "In a little bit Carlos. We still have some work to do." his mom told him. Carlos sat at the door for a good hour. "Mommy! Can we gwo now? I wanna go pway at the pwaygwound." Carlos shouted for the tenth time in the same amount of minutes. His parents finally finished and they all headed off to the playground.

"MOMMY! I wanna go two da pwaygwound!" little James Diamond said from the doorway. "Not right now honey. I have a lot of work to do." Mrs. Diamond said ruffling his hair. "I gwo by myswelf. I alweady fwou years owld! I can gwo!" James said stomping his foot on the floor. "Fine I'll take you." Mrs. Diamond said giving was mostly worried that James would do something like sneak out and try to go by himself. "YAY!" James said and pulled his mom out the door. "Slow down! The park isn't going anywhere!" Mrs. Diamond said. "I wanna go on da swide!" James said pulling on his mom's arm. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Mrs. Diamond said motioning for him to go on. James ran off towards the slide but bumped into a little blond boy. They both fell down. "Sowy. Awe you ok?" the boy asked James. They both stood up. "Uh-huh. What's you name?" James asked. "I'm Kendall what yous?" Kendall asked him. "I'm James. Wanna go swide?" James asked Kendall. "Yeah. wace you!" Kendall yelled and they both ran to the slide. They slide down together then ran back up. "Hey wet's be bwest fwiends fowebah!" Kendall said. "Ok!" James said. They shook hands and continued playing.

"Mommy mommy! I made a new bwest fwiend!" Kendall yelled running up to his mom. "Really? who?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Him! his name is Jwames! Come on!" Kendall said pointing to James,who was on the other side of the playground with his mom. Kendall pulled his mom over to them and waved at James. "Hi. I'm Jennifer Knight,Kendall's mom." Mrs. Knight said brushing her hair out of her face. "Hi. James really seems to have taken a liking to your son. Please sit down. I'm Brooke Diamond by the way." Mrs. Diamond said. They talked while Kendall and James played under the table. "Hey wanna pway tag? I'll be it." Kendall said. James nodded and they started chasing each other. Then a little Latino boy with a big helmet on ran into them. They all fell on top of each other. "Sowy." the boy said. They all sat up and were across from each other. "Its ok. I'm Kendall and dat's Jwames." Kendall said. "I'm Carlos." Carlos told them. "Hey wanna pway tag wit us?" James asked. Carlos nodded and they started to play again.

"Cawlos,wanna be ah new bwest fwiend?" Kendall asked Carlos. They had were taking a break at a small table. The each had juice boxes and apple slices. "Yeah!" Carlos said but accidentally squirted juice on James. "Hey!" James said laughing. He tried to squirt him back but Carlos ducked and James hit Kendall instead. Soon it was an all out battle. All three moms came over and tried to clean them up. They were all laughing. After they had been cleaned up best they could they went back to sliding. "Mommy can my fwiends come ober to ah house?" James asked his mom. "Alright as long as their moms say it's ok." Mrs. Diamond said. Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Knight nodded and they all exchanged phone numbers. "Bwye!" Carlos called from behind his mom. The other boys waved and they went home.


	2. Power Rangers and Kicking Wars

**I Am having writers block so request are very much appreciated! The more reviews I get the more chapters I write. Done and done.**

**I OWN NOTHING!Well I own lots of things but that doesn't include Big Time Rush or any of it's members. *Crys then runs after Logan.***

The boys were at Kendall's house playing with Power Ranger action figures. "I gween! Jwames bwack and Kendall is wed cuse he da weada!" Carlos yelled. They kept moving their toys around like they were fighting while making 'swishing' noises for sound affects. "Boys lunch is ready!" Mrs. Knight said from their kitchen. It was their fifteenth play date in two and a half weeks. "Yay!" Carlos yelled. All three boys ran into the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table. The sun was shining bright through the small window. James took a small bite out of his ham sandwich and started to kick his legs under the table. Carlos and Kendall did the same. Carlos kicked James by accident from under the table. "Oww!" James whined and started to kick Carlos back. They were kicking each other hard now and Kendall didn't like seeing his friends fight. "Gwuys stwop fwighting! It's not nwice!" Kendall said making their kick battle come to a halt. "Sowy James." Carlos said. "Sowy Cawlos." James said. They all smiled and finished lunch. They were going back to play action figures when Mrs. Knight walked in the kitchen. "I'm proud of you Kendall. You helped your friends stop fighting. You're a good boy." She said to Kendall pointing to Carlos and James. He smiled and ran off to play with his friends. "Powah Wandahs!" All three boys shouted from their spot on the living room floor. Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded to herself.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Thought or suggestions? Comment and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Day at The Pool

**Hello my fellow fanficters! I am currently sick in bed so I have extra writing time on my hands. I would like to give a shout out to winterschild11. Thanks for the continued the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters!**

It was summer and five year old Kendall,James,and Carlos were at the pool. "Cannonball!" Carlos yelled from the edge of the pool. He ran and jumped in. There was a giant splash then a big ripple then a small head poking out from the middle of it. "dat was fun." Carlos said. "Dat was a bwig spash!" James said. "Tank you!" Carlos said. They all started splashing each other and tumbling around in the water. "I wub da pwoo" James said coming up for air. "Mwe twoo!" Carlos and Kendall said at the same time. "Boys snack time!" Mrs. Diamond yelled from across the pool. All three boys ran over to the table where she was,along with Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Knight. "Wadamewon!" Kendall yelled when his mom revealed their snack. Soon the boys had water melon juice all over them and their moms. "Hey watch dis!" Carlos said. He put a melon reign in his mouth and smiled. The other boys did the same and started laughing their heads off. Their moms just smiled and tried to clean up the mess that they made.

"wets pay mago powo!" Kendall shouted. The had been sitting on the edge of the pool for fifteen minutes and were bored out of their minds. "yeah I wike dat game!" James said. They all slid into the pool and got ready. "Who's gonna bwe it?" James asked. Both boys pointed to him and smiled. "ok. one twoo twee fou fibe" James started counting while Kendall and Carlos swam away. "Eight nine twen! Maco!" James shouted. "Powo!" Kandall and Carlos said. They swam behind James quietly. "Marco!" James shouted. "powo!" Carlos said quietly to make it seem he was farther away. Then Kendall and Carlos jumped out from behind James and splashed him. "Got ya Jwames!" Kendall shouted. They all broke out laughing. "Hey wook it's da ice cweam tuck!" Carlos yelled and pointed to truck out side the pool. "Mommy mommy can we hab ice cweam?!" Kendall asked his mom. "Ok ok Go get your ice cream." Mrs. Knight said and handed him a three,one dollar bills. The boys ran off and went up to the truck. "Twee Powah Wandahs ice cweam pwease!" Kendall asked the man running the truck. He turned around and returned with three Power Rangers ice creams. "Tank you Mistah ice cweam man!" James said. Kendall took the ice cream and gave the money to the man. The turned and ate their ice cream on the side of the pool. "I wub summah." Carlos said. The other two pushed Carlos in. "Me two!" James and Kendall said at the same time. They all laughed and stayed there the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the short chapter. Please review with thoughts,requests,or comments.**


	4. Bullies!

**Hi this is for Logan because I just can't keep him away any more. This might have a bit of angst (I think that's the word?) Well enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not posses BTR! I will find you Logan! *looks at tracking map and marks off Canada* Mark my words! *runs off screaming into the sun****set!***

* * *

Little Logan Mitchell was sitting at home staring out the window. It was sunny and southern Texas weather. "Mommy why is it so hot todway?" the five year old asked. "Because it's Texas honey. Texas is hot in the summer. Now why don't you go and play with your toys or go outside or something?" Mrs. Mitchell suggested. Logan jumped down from the chair,which he had pulled up to the window,and ran outside.

As soon as he hit stepped out the door the change in temperature was impossible to ignore. He stopped for a second to adjust to the heat then kept walking. He was planning on playing soccer with himself in his yard so he went to the fence and started to kick a small ball. He kicked it a couple of times and they were all over the place. After a few more trys he kicked it really hard. It hit the fence and went over his head onto the sidewalk. He walked/ran to it. He had bent down to pick it up when he heard a mean,scratchy voice behind him. "ohhh look. The little GENIUS thinks he can play soccer. HAHAHAHA." It was the neighborhood bully, Michael. "Leave me awone,Michael. I dwidn't do anyting to you." Logan said trying to keep calm. He picked his ball up and started to walk back to the fence. "Awe. How adorable little he to play with a FENCE! LOG LOG is a toad! Can kick a ball or he'll trip and FALL!" Michael said. Pretty clever for a third grader. Logan balled his hands into fist and kicked his ball directly at Michael. It hit him and he fell to the ground. Logan ran/walked into the house as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him. He smiled at himself for finally standing up for himself even though he knew it wasn't the right way to handle it. He was still proud and happy. Well he was until he realized he left his ball.

* * *

**Ok so this was based off of a real bully encounter I had with some JERK named Michael what-his-face. And I did the kick-the-ball thing to another bully but i don't remember his name. And Michael if you are reading this you are a snowt face JERK with nothing to live for except your pitiful Girlfriend who I am sorry for! Well I feel better. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4!**


End file.
